bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 2. user:Twilight Despair 5/Archive 3 Archive Time for a new Archive. Its not up to me Its not up to just me. You will have to ak everyon what they think. If you get a majority vote then yea, but if not well...that's the way it has to be. Good luck pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Overture of the King Sei and I have two different interpertations, and its fine that we do. In my story, Ninigi will be the Soul King, since my stories will draw heavily from Japanese mythology, and I'll be drawing connections between the two. Its obvious that Sei's original conception has changed given the new rules they've created, how much I'm not sure, and to what changes he'll make to his own work is also up in the air. Whether my creation will be independent or accepted as a whole is unclear, and frankly beyond my concern. So as long as I can create it, thats fine by me. My soul king will inherently be different than Sei's for many reasons, and as for Aizen hating him? Even if he is supposedly one of smartest characters in the series, there are many things that even he is unaware of, and his own interpertations can be just as flawed as anyone else. For simplicity sake, the Soul King in my story has "transcended" in a similar manner that Aizen wanted to, but on a completely different scale. Pronouns denoting gender, are irrelevant, and he's become closer to an "it" than an actual person. What "it" is remains to be seen. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Kamui vs Masanori Sure, perhaps sometime this weekend? I've gotten a real limitation on my computer usage time due to my laptop being in the shop. I'm stuck using my home computer, which I can't really use after a specific time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! But who'd u wanna fight? Lone Black Garuga 02:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) uhmmm.... Its either Ciel or Hotaru.... But oh well... lets use Hotaru on this one ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 02:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) U might wanna start this one pls ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 02:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ur go TD-kun! Lone Black Garuga 03:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know his weakness...but i guess u can look at his Konton ga kaijū ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 04:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Masanori Kawahiru With whom, and for what reason exactly? Njalm2 18:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, Izanagi is impossible given the fact that if they fought Masanori likely wouldn't be alive to face Kamui at all - Hiroya will be doing alot of other things so I don't really know what that leaves us with :) Njalm2 19:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Than I guess we cannot rp. But while Masanori is only standard Aizen class without Zanpakuto release he can still use a complete Philosophy that even without his sword he would end up stronger than Aizen's fourth form without releasing his shikai, (abeit only for a few minutes.): The Twilight of Your Despair 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well Masanori doesnt appear to be finished, and there's a lot of formatting/grammatical errors you should correct on your article. You also need to add an introduction and expand on his appearance, personality and powers and abilities. Explain them in detail, dont just list their effect. I've told you before, I wont RP with you until you're work has improved. Simple things like that can easily be fixed with barely any effort. If you wont bother putting at least that much effort in, why should I go out of my way to do so in any RP? Trying to RP with an incomplete character shows otherwise. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I would but all my most powerful characters are caught up in RPs already. Sorry pal. And well, I think you just need a 1-2 more votes and you should be good. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sup. My support Yeah I support ya. and yes I'll Rp with ya. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you ready here it is. Crossing Blades of Peace. Its with my newest character Kami Kemuri. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Philosophy Yes, I would greatly appreciate if you did. Also, who do I ask for creating a member of the Royal Guard?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thank you for your help.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the heads up.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) yo Intrested in doing an RP with me? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) since u decided to once again use powerful characters I'll be using my best: Ray Martinez. Since ur the powerful person u start the RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well? we gonna start this RP or what? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well dude Ray didn't become strong when i made him, i had him endure so much hardship that he got to be the person he is today. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay him i can understand but the rest were made powerful without going through the proper places in training, like they say Rome wasn't built in a day and don't worry about messenging me when it's my turn I'll know so don't worry. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) dude my bad, i messed up u should redue ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ur post [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not redoing him and sorry i got other stuff on my mind. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 18:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude but for right now i need to stop the RP cuz I'm completely changing Ray's powers. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Weakness ...Hmm... I bet memories of killing his friend and most of the Quincies haunts him today.. ^_^ ur go by the way Lone Black Garuga 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu has now become more of an optical-illusion for Hotaru due to his zanpakuto, so he could only see this inner conflict, not actually feel them in reality and someone his caliber won't fall like that easily. ^_^ ur go Lone Black Garuga 05:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Masanori Review Ok, let's start off with introduction. (Note, I'll be a little harsh on this article because it has A LOT of potential) Introduction-'You haven't really given him an introduction, but the quote is nice, it clearly defines his (is it hatred?) for Kamui, which is nice, unique as it actually describes his personality in a sense as well, well done. Rating-8/10 (would have been ten if you had put a brief summary of the character in the intro as well, but never mind) '''Appearance- '''Nice section, doesn't really need to be rated, so I'm not going to rate it, nice work with how he makes his own clothes, cool! '''Personality-' Very nice personality, although you could go into a little more depth, maybe explain his personality before Kamui did all that mean stuff, and put in a quirk or two, otherwise nice work. Rating- 7/10 (I'm being quite harsh, please don't blame me, but this character has alot of potential) 'History-' Very good section, although a little detail would help, it clearly defines his great hatred for Madara, which is very reasonable, I'd do the same if I was in his position. Rating- 9/10 '''Powers and Abilities, alright, here we go! *'Immortality:' That is cool, it's like Kiyoshi Souzou and all that which is very unique, especially among Kawahiru members, great job with that. *Excellent use of intellect, which is really good, I love how you made Madara slightly frightened by it, as Madara is also highly intellectual, nice! *Great use of swordsmanship, although if he was really grandmaster I would've thought he had mastered some techniques, because 'Grandmaster' is the highest you can go, so maybe add a few techniques that he has created and/or learned *'Hand to Hand Combat:' It's good you haven't overpowered him by saying Master, otherwise I would get annoyed, I hate overpowered characters for no reason, but I like your style of editing, nice work. *'Shunpo and Kido:' Good work with these two, shows him as a prodigy in the art, although for the Senju Koten Taiho, you should say it tires him visibly, so that they know he isn't overpowered, just a suggestion however. *I like his spiritual pressure, gentle is very unusual when it comes to spiritual pressure, yet you say it brings down opponents, how about you say, when not focusing it on opponents it seems gentle, then when he focuses it, it becomes really dense, or something like that, and I like the deity like spiritual energy and the angel wings, cool! 9.8/10 (I think the grandmaster shouls be toned down, otherwise very nice) Zanpakutou/Philosophy Interesting combination of his zanpakutou and philosophy, hats off to you for that. I like his special ability, to calm everyone in the area is very 'deity like' indeed. His abilities are very well done, it's very cool that you added that the ability doesn't fade away even if they seal their zanpakutou, makes it seem very powerful, that's good for matching Kamui. You have balanced it with you must have the mental will to activate them, meaning he must control his emotions and mindset if he wants to use them right? *'Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu: '''First ability, I like this ability, to bring out the greatest weakness of the enemy, I like the reference to tree and fruit here. This ability is awesome *'Shinkagami:' A defensive ability, nice, however it seems overpowered although it can only be used if he wants to truly protect someone right? So I guess it's ok *'Futen Hikari:' Nice attack, so this can only be used if he wants to destroy something right? Nice work, although stronger than a level 90 hado spell is a bit much, but you could say, at it's full power it's more devastating than a level 90 Hado spell or something. *Ok the last ability is cool, another reference to Philosophy is nice, I was wondering when it'd show up, but can attacks phase through the giant or something, because if not, then how will Masanori get injured, detail man, detail. Rating-9.5/10, I think you should go into more detail with how philosophy relates to his zanpakutou and such, otherwise, great job! So, my overall rating is 9/10, Great Character, it can really be improved though, it has a lot of potential.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's cool, anyways, good luck with it! You wanna RP sometime by the way? After you've done all this, maybe a little fight between Hayato and Masanori (Hayato is Aizen Class)[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah pal to tell the truth I'm actually very interestted in your Phiolshy idea nice. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Like with what? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea as I have the same problem you do. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay, you increased your introduction, good job, and nice work with adding some stuff to your zanpakutou abilities, now it's a 10/10 for me :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if you want to, you can start it, I'll add some stuff in a little later, I have homework.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RTE I see you're having trouble with the RTE. Well, to change your editor, go to your preferences and click the ''"Editing" tab. Once you get to that page, just find where it says "enable Rich Text Editor." Uncheck that box, save at the bottom of the page and you should be already to go with the coding editor (which I find much easier to use). Hope this helps. :Hmm, well then I guess it's because there are so many kidou-type zanpakutou in the list. But what do you mean by "editing with source?" Are you meaning source as in wiki code? If you are, then I don't know why you think it's difficult; I've been using it since I first appeared on wikia over a year now. Anyways, I hope that everything works out for you. ::Hiya, Despair. I was wondering if you'd like to have an RP with me, with you using Masanori and I using either Fūma Kotarō, Naishō Kawahiru or Oda Nobunaga. If you choose the former two, we can start the RP, if you accept, as soon as you'd like. However, if you pick Nobunaga, we'll have to wait till this week. I know you have your RP with Sei coming up, so I thought, "why not have Masanori face another Kawahiru, or someone of equal strength to said Kawahiru?" So, if you wish to accept my offer, I shall be waiting. Ciao~ :::Well, it'll have to wait till tomorrow, seeing as I have two concerts to perform at tonight, so I won't be home till late at night. So, we can start it whenever you get on tomorrow. It's about 5 PM, my time, in case you were wondering around what times I'm on. Some people do, so I just give everyone a heads up. Anyways, I have to leave, so I'll see ya tomorrow. Ciao~ If you would be so kind to start our RP, I'd be greatly appreciative of you. I ask for two reasons: one, I suck at introductions to RP's; and two, I'm trying to finish Oda Nobunaga's personality. So, I need to focus on writing that before I attempt starting an RP. :Your go. Would you rather we tell each other when it's our turn to post, or just go by looking at the recent activity page? Also, I changed the name to "Discord between Clansmen," due to the fact that I find it to be intriguing to the reader. I hope you don't mind... ::Okee doke. It'll be your post in a few minutes(: :::Hey, I just wanted to say that when doing RP's it's best to write in past tense, as it sounds rather weird when reading something in present tense in a roleplay. Anyways, I was wondering if I could use Naishō's hollow powers in this RP. If you have read the RP A Game with the Gamemaster, you'd notice that Naishō is developing an inner hollow, and I'd like to use him in this battle. However, I have yet to post this on Naishō's article, so I will understand completely if you wish for me not to use these abilities. Your post, by the way. Well, there's no need, seeing as I get on my phone to check BFFW just about every forty minutes. Anyways, your post when you return. :Sorry, I thought you weren't on yet. Usually, most people I RP with aren't on when I am, which is why I said that. ::Like I told you before, I don't like philosophy or reason being used as zanpakutō; so I wouldn't be helpful in the least. *'EDIT:' Change your post. When I said "impossible to find,"'' I meant impossible to find. :::...wow. You have just lost all of the respect I had for you in that one post. I ask you to change it because you made Masanori do something I stated it was impossible to do, so you go ''"I'm bored. hardyharhar." Whatever, I don't care anymore. Well, I don't play off of deserters in the middle of a RP. If people were fixing your internet, you could have easily just have waited until they were done to change it. That way I wouldn't think that you're just up and leaving. And, I will not continue your "I'm leaving, so come chase me," tactic. They piss me off to no end. So, unless you'd rather not RP anymore, then I suggest changing your post. :You didn't have to tell me. I mean, they fixed in, what? A half hour? It's not like it doesn't take people hours to reply. You could have just waited, then changed it. Then none of this would have transpired. Masanori His powers & abilities are quite detailed, pal. The only problem I see aside from a few grammar issues are the length of your appearance and personality sections. In many ways, those sections are the fundamentals of any article, so try and spruce them up a bit with more details and examples, and you'll make the article a lot better. And you might wanna write some kind of opening paragraph letting people know a little bit a bout his character. It gives a reader more incentive to read more of the article, ya know? Aside from that, you've explained well his abilities and zanpakutō, so nice one on those accounts, Twilight. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Having any control over reality would be taxing, I'd imagine. There's a lot to control after all, and I'd say you'd need quite a degree of concentration to stop anything, like say, reality unwinding during battle from happening. If Philosophy was working alongside that, he might not be fit to concentrate. As for an RP, I can't right now. I've got whatever RP's I'm doing with Raze, the arc I'm now in with both Raze and Yuki, my tourney match with Njalm, one to start with Koukishi and another RP to do with Fire. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yo. A new group for good guys only? To be honest pal, I don't see the point, personally. We've got the Gotei 13, Royal Guard, Heavens Dark Guardians, and other small groups which would essentially serve the same purpose. Trust me when I say we've got enough good-guy organizations in the GF. If you wanna form one though, then post something to that effect on the GF talk page and see what the others think. After all, I'm only one opinion, and there's a lot more than me in the GF :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Njalm and I have already gotten our judges sorted, dude. All we need to do is wait on their decision. The one who gets two outta the three votes is the winner. We decided to put the match on hold until we figure out the winner, since it'll allow us to better build up to the victory and show which one is gonna slow down first and ultimately lose. Its the best way to do things, we figured. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I won't be fit to face him for quite a while, dude. My RP schedule is pretty full right now, and most of 'em aren't one shots either. The majority are ones which follow onto another almost immediately after ones finished :P But if it was anyone, I'd either run with Meian or Rosuto, 'cause those two are easily my strongest. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Meian's easily my strongest character, and when his Akuma Taisen form is finally revealed; he'll be even stronger. And Rosuto's on the same level in terms of spiritual strength, even though his other abilities do lag behind somewhat. But Seireitou and Kamui are indeed powerful, with some awesome abilities that only make 'em all the better. Well, I reckon you using him is deserved. You did put a lot of work into him, after all. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Equipment You've piqued my interest speak your mind :) Albeit I don't have any characters whom could have invented it, or whom would need to use it. Njalm2 19:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ R.A.I.S.E Hmm...it would be good except it woul be considered OP. Think about those who would want to RP with you yet don't use reason or philosophy? They wouln't be able to anything at all and that would just be unfair completely. I know you said even those with the above mentioned powers could use theirs for a period of time before they are unable, but before they run out there is more than enough time to overwhelm and defeat the opponent. So I would vote no. But hey, youcan if you want...that's just my take on it =) And yea I knew what i from...I used some code geass in some of my articles. Heck...I'm still trying to find a way to use Kallen or C.C lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm? I confused. In one post you say that it completely renders spiritual energy and seals it in its source yet in the next post you say spiritual energy can destroy it? Also you didnt mention that it had a set time period previously, as that would make a major difference. But all in all...its your choice. Do as you will. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm..... Though I'm slightly confused... I think I grasp the concept.. Maybe just a lil more tweak on it ^_^ and it'll be fine..... Lone Black Garuga 02:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Masanori I guess... Kawahirus are known for their complexity and superiority over others... ^_^ Seireitou is one hell of a good example... The whole GF cant take him hehehe Lone Black Garuga 02:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Be careful then ^_^.... Even that is not a reason for u to underestimate Kamui with Sei using him <_< his BFF's Tite Kubo afterall hehehehe, his got more than 1 trick up his sleeves.... Late Reply I apologize for the late reply. We could probably RP sometime later this week, as school is nearing its end for me. And sure, you can make a Sinseang Jeongsu for Masanori. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 'RE: Hello' um.... o.o okay~ Who will you use? FFFFUUUUUU- holy shit i just wread his power and abilities.... o-o;; and ... give me acouple minutes to figure out who to use. You dont have to ask me. I told you that once you had majority then you're back in. Though if this happens again, there are no second chances. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) A resolve of judgement So what do you want Hayato to do? I mean he can't just say you wanna fight and etc. Although, since he doesn't dismiss the need for violence when something 'evil' is happening, what do you want Hayato to do?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That sounds interesting, although he was kicked out of Soul Society because of this dude, we'll go with your idea for now, I think I'll say that he was denied of the promotion for unknown reasons.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw that, anyways, your turn.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, that's fine.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I had no idea, sorry about that, next time I won't do it, anyway, it's your turn.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 06:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn by the way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the Shusseki technique is basically a kido spell he invented. The dust created from the explosion absorbs a little bit of the opponent's spiritual power, which then gets transferred to all the dust, allowing Hayato to sense him. [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) your turn.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) For battling, how will we be able to know whether the opponent or something responds to the attack if we can't control the other user's character.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I see you want me to pitch you a few ideas. Anyway, I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus (well, you already know that). I'm new here, but I'll give it a shot. This Philosophy is really powerful. ...I don't know very much about Reason either, so I'm going through the articles. So I was thinking for Bankai, Masanori could obtain use of Reason, and meld it and Philosophy into an unexplainable and incomprehensible type of energy. The energy by nature cannot be explained. Since it can't be comprehended, very few things can stop it. Of course, that probably sounds overpowered. I could think of something else later if this isn't good, but this is all I can come up with right now. ...Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you, Td5! PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. I didn't know, but I'll check that out. Just wondering, why is Sei's property template there? ...I'm not really good with anything other than reishi and reiatsu when it comes to energies, but if you want help with anything else, just ask. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, my friend on Fairy Tail Fanon (He's Ash9876 here) told me how to put templates on when I first started, so I'll help you out with his advice: "Go into Insert Template, and find the property template, then you can write your username, then click ok and it will automatically create a box at the top of the screen". Hope this helps! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It's great. The amount of detail you've put into it is stunning. 10/10! Good job! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I've got a some RPs I've promised several people (Raze, Lone), so after all that, yeah, of course! PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) About Griz Well apparantly this what ten said "I'm here to inform you that, after an encounter with Grizz and his fake account on the chat, we have come to the same conclusion Raze has. We have numerous factors to consider here, including lying to you all as his fellow users and us as the administration team, multiple accounts, and vandalism, even if it was of his own stuff. We all (the admins) debated the facts and the story both Grizz and his supposed "cousin" gave us, and came to a unanimous consensus to ban Grizzka. At first, it was just going to be a month long ban, for harassment, however, after discovering that it really was a fake account and that Grizzka had done all of this, primarily to get attention, we have decided to ban him permanently." And after what I saw on here well I can't blame them for this conclusion. He brought it on himself =/ [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea...Idk what brought him to that..I realized that he was doing it because I myself have the experience with dealing with those trying to use the faux family excuse. Its quite sad but then again...I suppose griz had some things going on in his life. /but now we won't ever know...as for removing his name...I forbid that as he was one of the founding members. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re"Hello hi its nice to meet you td2 i am sento for short. and is there something i can help you with? (Sentonara 05:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) well yes and no i never have really,my thing is i just want to try to be a little more known and just to have my work for people to enjoy.even though i make villians mostly lol.i am sorry but that has to be my thing,but i can give it a shot why not i need to try to be on both ends i have often asked other users to see what they think from alot of the stuff i get back they really like my stuff,though really my spelling and crap but i am working on that lol.But i am shocked that alot of the members of the gravity force likes some of my work one of my most remeberable moment is from i think kenji that he was imperssed with Gaiten and just posted it a few mins ago that day.and i often taking much of the stuff taken from the other users and then rebuild up my characters i started out a know nothing on here and now its like i have been on here for years.lol but i do have a question for you this maybe out of left feild,is it possible that one can become a member of the gravity force ? i have seen many of yours guys work and i love it. i am just wondering if you don't take in new members i understand i was wondeirng thats all. Thanks (Sentonara 05:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) thank you very much i will see about the character and such which you gave me and i will ask kenji or raze about the stuff to become a member and thanks i myself really feel kinda lucky that you would have a vote for me thank you very much Td :) (Sentonara 05:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) Hi how you doin i did look over masanori and that other page.well first off it was very good,but the only thing i notice was with the appearance and personality on masanori.what i often do with my characters i listen their personality as in their actions and emotions.i did see that with masanori but you could have gone into a little more for him such as he has a great love for his brother and cousin.maybe you could explain how thier relastionship can be like do they hang out alot and stuff. like for my character Koushaku,i explained the different relationships he has with his partners and what they would do as in do they respect eachother are each other all the time. with his appearance very good,but i often discribe maybe if he wears like different outfits like Setsuhiro i said that when he is in the soul society sometime he wears a different outfit to hide his face and such.Like if he is in the world of living would he wear something else like jeans and top kinda guy or something else. as for the philosophy it is a very interresting power and stuff.i think that was very well written by you.I know myself have created the Reiniku race what i am think is it a yes and no within it being under a race what i am thinking is its like a fullbring every human has it but it has to be devloped.i think i am in the same area with the philosophy.i personality like it because. this is just coming from me,within buddhism they have almost the same princeple with it to be in compelete harmony.the same princeple can be said about the buddhists they wish to reach that harmony.but bottom line they both are very good if you could make the changes i suggested it would be prefect.as for the philosophy its prefect the way it is. (Sentonara 18:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) Yo Well Twilight, it seems you've taken my words to heart, at least to some degree, I can see that you're trying to improve your articles, which is good start, just keep things up. Its a long road to recovery in some cases, but given your zeal for the wiki, I'm sure you'll continue to grow both as a person and a writer in the future. I have been keeping track of some of the things you've been doing, so as a friend I'll offer some advice. When roleplaying with your characters, you tend to....address your opponents in the same manner regardless of your actual character. Insults and vulgar language are common, even amongst those who are apparently, "soft-spoken" or those who seek peace. In any given battle, you should try to refrain from outright insulting your opponent, possibly even complimenting them on their prowess, while your character continues to dodge their assaults while using counter-attacks. Given what you've written about Masanori, this could be something to attribute to his nature. Just try to keep your character's personalities in mind when roleplaying them, as it can be difficult to try and visualize different personalities, and "roleplay" as them when they're so different than your own. In such cases, dont imagine that you are "roleplaying" as the character, but instead write it from the perspective of a author whose putting the character they created through the given situation. If you keep that in mind, its much easier to differentiate between yourself and the character your writing about. Well, just wanted to say good luck to ya, and keep up the good work. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you're overthinking it too much in regards to your ruling species. I've only made one race and thats the Diabolus, because I wanted them to be distinct from Hollows. Creating an entire species isnt...necessary, so as much as getting down the concept of what they do. Unless you plan on creating a whole bunch of them, then just creating the Kishimetsu should suffice for you, and even then, you only need to devote a paragraph or two to describing what it is they do and their purpose. Other than that, I cant be of much help. Like I said, our creations are somewhat different, and even if I did create the Kishimetsu we'd end up butting heads more often than not due to differences in roles/concept, etc and what I visualize them as and you. Even in my "Turn Back the Pendulum" the whole...creation of the gods is left ambiguous, at best, and open to change if need be. So in short, I'll have to kindly decline your offer. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:rp No thank you, I have alot on my plate and can barely keep up with the rp im in with zaraikou at the moment.. sorry.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 04:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Sure but I can't right now because I am writing a paper for class. Haha. I'll give you my thoughts/ideas for his Bankai later tomorrow. Cheers! RE:Slots Well not to bring up old wounds, but it wouldn't be fair to give you the spot seeing as you did leave the GF at one point. Who knows when another situation such as that might arise, but in saying that I reccommend you either go for the now vacant 2nd and 8th spots or make sure no one else wants the Primera spot and go from there. Though I must warn you, I want the Primera espada to be of the highest quality possible, so I will be critiquing everything. Sorry if it sounds mean but I have to bring down the mantle per se. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea..if I said it then why are you asking? Hahahaha silly goose =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm..why are you telling me if there nothing even there? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Kaosu Souzou Evidently I used a somewhat similar premise, in Overture of the King, although mine relates specifically to japanese mythology. I also left it ambiguous at best at "what/whom" were the first to emerge, and how long ago they did so. This way other stories relating to the beginning can emerge. Anyways, as for the story itself, its a short introduction, and while there are a few errors (mostly uses of pronouns in my opinion) its writtenly fairly well. Im not exactly sure of the tone you want to set for this, which will depend entirely on your use of vocabularly to describe how the events play out. If you want, look at my story above, its not much but it could serve to help you if you. Adding a bit of..mysticism to this could enhance the mood, though to do that you may need to use...more...symoblism in your writing. But other than you've got a good base, but I found my own story difficult to write, as I modified it several times. It helps to speak out loud, so as to help you set the tone, pacing, etc of what you're writing. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Masanori Hmm, no I dont. Like I said to Raze, for me I've always established a theme to my characters, from their name down to the abilities, its all part of this neat little package. Its why I have so few characters overall. Well at least "main ones". As for Masanori, I'm not sure of the connection he has to his Zanpakutou, and aside from you creating Masanori for Sei, if there isnt much else for his creation, I can't get any ideas from that either. You may need to establish a story-arc or plan if you want to develop Masanori. That or elaborate more on his personality and how it connects to his Zanpakutou. What sort of theme if any or archetype did you have when creating this character. Anything regarding his history? Future? etc. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Seems to me that you might be better off making his Zanpakutou Spirit the spiritual manifestation of Masanori's Philosophy. Or rather, his power/control over philosophy has changed the very nature of his Zanpakutou. In this case, I would make it so that Masanori only has an incomplete version of Philosophy, but while manifesting his Zanpakutou he gains the "complete" Philosophy. It would probably have the appearance of a god/goddess perhaps an androgynous being or something. For an RP character its important to have weaknesses, and Philosophy by itself is already powerful enough. Im not sure how you envisioned Philosophy, but you should probably stick with only one aspect for Masanori. Giving him...a box, a means of confining his abilities, is necessary, as its the only way for you to start thinking "outside" of the box and expand upon them. Otherwise, his powers will seem odd, unrelated and slapped together. Well thats all the advice I have for Masanori. Oh and, yes I would give Masanori's spirit a level of spiritual energy, be it he has a lot, or like my character Kenshin Yagami during his Bankai, quanity simply becomes meaningless. His reserves refill too fast for it to even matter. After Overwhelming Spiritual Power, there really isnt a point to quantifying it anymore. The point is made, the character has a lot, big deal, only question is, can you make it interesting enough for it to matter? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know... It's your post when you can(: I think I will decline on your offer, only because this character is a bit too powerful for my taste, and even if i used my best character it wouldn't be a fair fight, due to Masanori's large amount of abilities and lack of weaknesses to exploit........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC)